


Study Buddy

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Help with studying, M/M, Making Out, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Levi needed help studying, Nico knew how to help(Basically a strip tease ya know)





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by https://nicoandlevi.tumblr.com/ please give them some love!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - https://madamesizzleao3.tumblr.com/

“Wait. A. Second" Levi started pushing at his boyfriend's chest who just continued to eagerly drop tiny kisses on his lips. Finally, the taller man surrendered to the insisting pushing and stepped back. "What is it?", he breathed against Levi's lips who couldn't stop a small shudder trembling in his knees. /Gosh, this man!/ He had to clear his throat to gather himself. "I know it's been two weeks since we've had a night for ourselves but I really need to study for this exam”

He rather felt than heard his boyfriend sigh, whether it was in annoyance or in defeat he couldn’t tell. “I really don’t want to mess this up”, he continued apologetically and turned around to retrieve his flash cards. Once he found them, Levi sheepishly held them to his still visibly aroused boyfriend. “Help me study, please?” Said boyfriend sighed again: how could he say no to these doe-like eyes and this wonderful man? He took the cards and immediately had an idea

“I’ll help you study but I get to chose the rewards” Levi, who had already started to rummage around his backpack for chocolate and markers, stood up with furrowed brows. “Rewards?” The other man smirked and pulled on his shirt and sweatshirt. “For every right answer, I strip off an item of clothes” Levi almost choked on his own breath. “What?”, he coughed. Nico just smirked “But for every wrong answer, I’ll put another item on” Levi’s brain short-circuited a bit but he managed to ask

“But, um, what if I know all the answers and you’re, um, n-naked in like three minutes?” Nico’s smirk got bigger if that was possible. “Oh, is that a challenge?” He chuckled and stepped closer. “Well, we could continue with your clothes and then-” Nico gave Levi a smoldering kiss “-you get to receive a reward for being so good”, he whispered. Levi, who couldn’t stand up straight anymore and had to grip his boyfriend’s bicep for support, swallowed thickly. “Deal”, he whispered.

Nico took the cards out of Levi’s hands and sat down on the bed, Levi mimicking him. Levi couldn’t help but be excited by this situation. He is sitting in his hot boyfriend’s apartment, about to get a strip tease. He noticed Nico was wearing a sweatshirt, short-sleeved, he assumed, socks, jeans, and underwear. That’s only 5 layers and there were definitely more than 5 questions. He looked at himself and remembered he had one of Nico’s sweatshirts on, a short sleeved shirt under with a Star Wars logo on it, socks, sweatpants, and his underwear. That is also 5 layers, 10 layers in total. He breathing started to pick up. Nico cleared his throat before beginning.

“What does D5W mean?” Nico gave him a look that Levi only sees when he and Nico are in the hospital when he is answering a question. It’s a look that shows how much Nico believes in him. Levi answers without hesitation.

“5% Dextrose in water” Nico smirked at him before he took off his socks. He was sitting with his legs crossed (criss-cross apple sauce ya know) and pulled his socks off seductively? Honestly, Levi didn’t know anymore, anything Nico did turned him on. 

“Good job, babe. Can you tell me the difference between cranial and caudal?” Levi thought for a moment, scared to get it wrong. He wanted his perfect boyfriend so badly. Nico kept fierce eye contact with him, a gentle smile of his lips.

“Um, the cranial is towards the top of the head and the caudal is away towards the hind parts,” Levi smiles brightly, Nico gave him the same smile before grabbing the ends of his sweatshirt. He lifted it up off his head, he made sure to really stretch out his torso before popping it off and letting his head show. Levi couldn’t help but stare at his bulging muscles, begging to break through the t-shirt. He reached out and dragged his hand across the muscle of his right arm. He squeezed and unknowingly said,

“Holy cow, Nico you’re so fucking hot,” Nico laughed a big laugh, loving how sweet his boy is. He doesn’t even have his shirt off and Levi is already hung up on him. He takes Levi’s hand off his arm and brings it to his mouth. He places a gentle kiss to the back and placed it into Levi’s lap. 

“Thank you, babe. For the record, I think you’re so fucking hot, too. But, we need to get you studying so you can become a hot-shot doctor like me one day,” Levi nodded, took a deep breathe, and asked him to continue with the questions.

“Can you tell me what atherosclerosis  
is?”

“Atherosclerosis is symptoms including angina fatty material deposited on walls of arteries,” Levi spoke confidently, knowing he got it right, He saw Nico do his infamous smirk and reach over to Levi. He put his mouth against Levi’s ear and whispered, “I want you to take it off me,” Levi just about died right then. The feeling of Nico’s hot breath against his ear, the fact that Nico wanted him to take it off, it was almost too much for Levi. But of course, Levi did it. Nico went back to his position and sat up straight, Levi reached over to him. He kissed him on the lips gently, his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt. He continued to kiss Nico, but it’s no longer gentle. He pins him so that he is now laying on his back, Nico’s hands on his hips. His tongue dives into Nico’s mouth, lapping at everything he can get to. He pulls off of Nico’s mouth, both gasping for breath. He slowly pulls off his shirt, wanting to savor every moment. He kisses his way up Nico’s chest, licking at his abs, kisses both of his nipples and then pulls the shirt over his head. He sucks at Nico’s neck for a moment before pulling away. 

“Okay, I really have to study but all I want to do is kiss you,” Nico smiles at that, bringing his large hands to the sides of Levi’s face and kissing him deeply. Levi brings his hands to the back of Nico’s head and runs his hands through his hair, pulling on it slightly. After a few moments, Nico breaks the kiss.

“Hey, babe, let’s get back to studying so that we can do more than just kissing. But don’t get me wrong, I love your lips, but I also love everything else about you, including your brain. So, let’s get to it,” Levi gets off of his boyfriend with one last kiss to his lips. They both adjust themselves, then Nico asks him a question.

“Levi, baby, can you tell me what myocardial infarction is?” Levi was so busy staring at Nico’s lips he forgot what it was.

“Um, uh, is it, a heart attack?”

“Yes, but can you tell me some symptoms?” 

“U-um, I, is it, um,” As Levi is becoming a stuttering mess, Nico picks up his shirt to put it back on.

“No! No, I know this one, just give me a moment, uh, it’s a heart attack where-,”

“There is a loss of blood supply to the heart, involves sweating, chest pain, left arm / jaw pain,” Nico finishes for him, putting his shirt back on. Levi groans.

“I swear I knew that one, Nico, I swear. Please, just keep your shirt off, please,” Levi is begging him, he wants to get this study session over so badly so his boyfriend can devour him, but it’s taking way too long. 

“Trust me, baby, I want this shirt off as much as you do, but a deal is a deal. I know that you knew the last one, you diagnosed someone with it last week. It seems like you’re a bit distracted,” Nico smiles at him and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb on Levi’s knuckles. Levi smiles at him, feeling embarrassed he let this gorgeous Korean-Italian boy distract him from his studying,

“Yeah, you’re distracting me. Let’s just hurry this up so you can fuck me,” Levi huffed. Nico laughed, he removed his hand from Levi’s, placed it on Levi’s thigh and rubbed it affectionately. 

“What is emphysema?” Levi scoffed. 

“Easy, it’s chronic expiratory airflow obstruction due to permanent enlargement of airspace,” Nico ripped his shirt off quickly.

“Good job, baby, let’s get this done,”

“What do the abbreviations CC, HPI, and PMH stand for?”

“Chief complaint, history of present illness, and past medical history,” Levi bit his lip, Nico peeled off his jeans. His thick thigh and calf muscles look delectable to Levi. His gorgeous man is now sitting in front of him in only his underwear. 

“Describe what neoplasia is,” Levi took a deep breath, knowing the answering, but almost not ready to have his boyfriends completely nude while he is still clothed.

“Neoplasia is uncontrolled proliferation of cells. First, you need to decide if it’s benign or malignant, then you find the tissue of origin,” Levi let out a breath and looked into Nico’s eyes. Nico had a large smirk on his face.

“Well, well. Look at you. Basically drooling at the thought of me naked in front of you,” Nico teases him. Levi whines and leans in closer to Nico.

“Nico, please, take them off, then speed through the questions so that we can both be naked and get it on,” Nico loves how blunt Levi is in these situations, not afraid to ask for what he needs. 

Nico stood off the bed, he hooked this thumbs on the hem of his briefs and slowly pulled down. Levi was biting his lips hard. As Nico slowly inched his briefs down, Levi could see the curly black hair appear. He loved everything about Nico, including the hair. Nico pulled the rest of the briefs off and dropped them to the ground. He did a little spin to show off his body while Levi could barely contain himself.

“Nico, holy Jesus, sit on this goddamn bed right now, ask me questions so I can get naked you teasing motherfucker,” Nico let out a loud laugh and got back on the bed.

“Oh, baby, you crack me up. Yes, I’ll continue and we’ll get through this so I can please you,” Nico walks over to the slowly, trying to tease Levi. He knows it’s working when Levi throws his flashcards into Nico’s hands and starts mumbling curse words. Nico laughed again and got straight to work.

They flew through the first two cards, Levi taking off his socks and sweatshirt. Levi is sweating with excitement, he is practically bouncing on his toes.

“Levi, what is an open fracture and what is the main danger with them?”

“An open fracture is when bone breaks through the skin. The danger is that the bone may recede make into the wound and may not be visible through the skin. This can cause risk of a deep bone infection,” Nico puts the cards down and reached over to take off Levi’s shirt, but Levi ripped it off himself. After seeing Nico’s surprised expression he explained himself.

“I can’t wait any longer, I need to get through these last two questions,” Nico laughed and leaned back to his spot.

“Huh, maybe I should take this really slow then? Maybe I should confuse you so you can suffer for longer,” Nico Kim was an evil man, is all Levi could think.

“Nico if you do this I will literally die,” Levi is only being slightly overdramatic. Nico kept on chuckling, his small but feisty boyfriend was cracking him up today.

“Okay, okay, baby. What type of fx to a metatarsal al bone shows the slowest healing?”

“Acute fx to the fifth metatarsal bone because it has the poorest blood supply of the bones,” 

“Hmm, looks like someone gets to take another item of clothes off,” Nico grabs Levi’s hands before he can pull the pants off himself. He places Levi’s hands on his sides and pulls down his sweats. He kisses down his thighs and calfs, giving them both a squeeze. He loves everything about Levi, he wants to kiss him in every place possible. He pulls the pants pass his boyfriends small ankles and places a kiss to both of them.

“Alright, one more, Levi baby, then we can do whatever you want,” Nico kisses him on the lips quickly before sitting back into his spot.

“Define angina, borborygmus, bruxism, and canthus,” Levi closes his eyes to focus.

“Angina is chest pain that is extremely debilitating. Borborygmus is audible sound produced by hyperactive intestinal peristalsis. Bruxism is the grinding of teeth, and canthus is the angle of the medial and the lateral margins of the eyelids,” Levi opens his eyes and when he does, Nico is smirking at him. Levi bits his lip and doesn’t know what is going to happen next.

Nico hooked his index fingers onto Levi hips and pushed him towards him. They kiss hungrily. Their tongues fighting each other, teeth clanking, they couldn’t get enough of it. They laid back so that Levi was on top of Nico and they were making out. 

Levi had his hands around Nico’s throat, while Nico’s hands were under Levi’s briefs, groping his ass. Levi moaned into his boyfriends mouth, loving the feeling of him feeling him up. 

Nico took Levi’s thighs into his hands and carefully lifted the both of them off the bed. Levi’s legs were around his waist, his hands now in his hair. He loved to pull on it, making Nico kiss him deeper. Nico places Levi on the bed and pulls away, Levi whining at the action.

“Shhh, baby, I’m only going to take off your underwear then we can do what you want,” Nico places a soft kiss to the tiny nerds mouth and then looks down to see him rock hard in his briefs. He skillfully pulls them down Levi’s legs and throws them onto the floor. He crawls back onto Levi and begins to prep him, shoving his fingers into his boyfriends mouth. Levi took them happily and lapped them up and covered them with his saliva. 

Nico took the fingers out of Levi’s mouth and put them into the boy, one at a time. The first one going in smoothly, Levi let out a shaky breath at the feeling. He loved being prepped. Nico enters a second one into him, catching Levi off guard. He moaned loudly and spread his legs even further apart, letting Nico know that he was ready for what was going to come.

“Okay, babe, are you ready?” Nico gets up and grabs some lube and a condom, placing them on and lining himself up with Levi’s entrance.

“Oh fuck yes, Nico, I’ve been ready,” Nico chuckles and places his hand on Levi’s neck as he enters him, kissing him softly on the mouth. Levi closed his eyes and let the feeling of his boyfriends being in him and kissing him sink in. His long and thick dick hitting all the right places. Nico started off slow, trying not to hurt Levi. He pushed in and out, groaning into the smaller man’s ear. After a few moments, he started to pick up the pace. His hips moved faster than he could fathom and Levi was falling apart underneath him.

He moved his head to look at Levi’s face, immediately loving what he saw. His mouth was open, almost like his jaw dropped. His eyes were closing then crossing, which Nico loved. He loved how fucked he looked. He loved how his boyfriend was so expressive, he could always tell what he liked and didn’t like. 

Like right now, he could tell Levi was being pleasured, but not as much as he could be. Nico moved his hips down a bit and turned slightly and the next thing he knew, Levi was arching his back and yelling. 

“Holy shit, Nico! Uh, fuck me, hit my fucking prostate please. Goddamn Nico don’t fucking stop, oh my gosh,” Levi was seeing stars. The feeling of his prostate being slammed into made him feel absolutely fantastic. Nico only went harder after that encouragement.

His balls slapped against Levi’s ass, making them both moan. It added to their arousal and all the other sensations that were happening between them both. Nico could tell that Levi was about to cum from his legs tensing up and his back arching once again. Nico took Levi’s length into his hand and pumped him through his orgasm.

“Come on, baby, I know you can do it, show me how good I fucked you. Show me how good of a boy you are,” That sent Levi over the edge. He moaned loudly and came all over his and Nico’s chest. Nico was right behind him, orgasming a second after him. He let out a low groan and kissed Levi, even in his hazy state of mind.

Nico collapsed on top of Levi and quickly rolled off him so he didn’t crush him. Levi immediately cuddled into him and laid his head on Nico’s chest as he came down from his high. Nico ran his hand through Levi’s messy curls and kissed his forehead. His other hand was stroking Levi’s arm, holding him closer to his body.

“What a good job you did, baby. You were so incredible. Made me feel so good, and you got to study!” Levi just nodded and closed his eyes, wandering off into a dream.


End file.
